Excessive Love
by Lecia412
Summary: [Oneshoot-Complete] Jongin yang terlalu mencintai Sehun dan Sehun yang mengartikan sikap kasar Jongin adalah sebagian dari cinta. KaiHun/YAOI/Dislike-Don't Read!


**Pair : KaiHun**

**Genre : Romance **

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(es), Bahasa Tak Baku, EYD, dll**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

.

* * *

.

—**Excessive Love—**

.

Tak ada yang membahagiakan bagi Sehun selain menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin. Hidupnya yang datar kini menjadi penuh warna. Hari-harinya yang kelam kini penuh canda tawa. Jika ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya kini hanya satu. Sempurna. Namun rasa cintanya seolah menenggelamkan dirinya, membuatnya seakan buta. Sehun sama sekali tak peduli, tuli sekalipun bahkan ia rela asalkan Jongin tetap di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara _baritone_ sang kekasih menginterupsi percakapan Sehun dengan teman-temannya.

"Hanya ingin membicarakan tugas kuliah. Kau menjemputku?" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk sang kekasih sebelum memberikan kecupan kilas di pipi kanannya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Ta—"

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, dengan sedikit kasar Jongin menyeretnya keluar dari Café. Teman-teman Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap penuh tanya, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kenapa Sehun bisa tahan dengan orang seperti dia." Seorang _namja_ yang selalu memakai _eyeliner_ ke kampus angkat suara.

"Sehun sudah dibutakan oleh cintanya sendiri. Lu, kau seharusnya menghentikan mereka, sebelum Sehun nanti terluka." _Namja_ tiang listrik dengan senyum idiotnya menimpali.

Sementara seorang _namja_ lainnya kini hanya bisa terdiam melihat orang —sahabat— yang dicintainya pergi begitu saja. Memang seharusnya demikian, karena Luhan—_namja_ tersebut—hanya sekedar sahabat bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Ia tak berhak melarang ataupun memaksa Sehun untuk lepas dari Jongin.

Luhan bukannya tak bahagia melihat Sehun bahagia bersama Jongin. Namun ia tak bisa tinggal diam saat melihat sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat dicintainya disakiti begitu saja, dan parahnya sahabatnya tersebut hanya diam, mengartikan setiap sikap kasar Jongin padanya adalah sebagian dari cinta.

Sudah sering Luhan menjumpai wajah Sehun membiru atau sudut bibir yang sobek karena ditampar oleh Jongin. Sehun tak bisa melihatnya, jika dirinya terlalu berharga bagi Luhan. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuat Luhan untuk menjauhkannya dari Jongin? Sehun selalu membela Jongin, dia memaklumi sikap Jongin yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sehun selalu bilang jika dibalik sikap kasarnya, Jongin sangat mencintai dirinya. Sebut saja jika sahabatnya itu bodoh. Hingga ia tak bisa membedakan mana cinta sejati dan mana cinta posesif.

.

—**Excessive Love—**

.

Brukk

Jongin melempar tubuh Sehun ke ranjang setelah sampai di apartemennya. Mereka memang masih sepasang kekasih, namun mereka sudah tinggal bersama. Jongin yang memang orang kaya, merasa kesepian jika tinggal di Manshion mewahnya sendirian, sementara Sehun yang orang sederhana memang sudah tinggal sendirian di Seoul, kedua orang tuanya ada di Busan.

Pernah Jongin meminta Sehun untuk tinggal di Manshion bersama dengannya, namun Sehun tak mau. Ia belum terbiasa tinggal di rumah mewah Jongin yang hanya dihuni oleh para _maid_nya, sementara kedua orang tuanya berada di China mengurus bisnis mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, setiap kau ingin kemanapun jangan pernah pergi tanpaku."

Jongin menindih tubuh Sehun, kedua tangannya meremas pundak Sehun dengan cengkeraman yang begitu kuat hingga membuat Sehun merintih kesakitan. Sehun memaklumi sikap Jongin, untuk itulah dia tak berteriak atau sekedar meminta dilepaskan. Sehun sudah terbiasa seperti ini.

Melihat wajah kesakitan Sehun, membuat Jongin tiba-tiba tersadar. Perlahan dengan gemetar ia melepas tangannya dari pundak Sehun dan beralih menyentuh wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Ma-maaf, ak-aku—"

"Tak apa."

Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin seraya mengusap tangan kekasihnya yang masih setia berada di wajahnya. Sehun menggenggam tangan _tan_ yang begitu kontras dengan kulitnya menuju bibirnya. Dengan lembut Sehun mencium tangan tersebut.

"Aku mengerti. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Bibir Jongin bergetar mendengar ucapan Sehun. Salahkah dirinya yang terlalu mencintai Sehun? Jongin hanya takut Sehun pergi meninggalkannya, ia tak mau hidup kesepian lagi dengan hanya ditemani para penjilat yang mengaku sebagai temannya. Hanya Sehun yang tulus berada di sampingnya. Jongin takut Sehun beralih menyukai _namja_ lain, apalagi Jongin sudah tahu jika Luhan menyimpan perasaan pada Sehun.

Sehun seperti malaikat bagi Jongin. Ia datang dengan tangan terbuka menerima setiap kekurangannya, sikapnya yang lembut mampu mencairkan es yang membeku selama bertahun-tahun dihatinya. Pikirannya yang polos dan karakternya yang lucu membuat hidup Jongin berubah. Seperti kembang api yang meledak di langit yang gelap. Penuh warna dan bercahaya. Untuk itulah ia tak mau kehilangan Sehun bahkan untuk berada jauh darinya sekalipun.

Biar saja orang menyebutnya terlalu posesif pada Sehun, selama itu bisa tetap membuat Sehun berada disisinya, Jongin sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya. Jongin tidak butuh pendapat mereka, lagi pula Jongin sama sekali tak memintanya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya Sehun. Yah, Sehun dan cuma Sehun seorang.

Dengan air mata yang hampir menetes dari matanya, Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun yang berada di bawahnya. Ia benamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher jenjang sang kekasih. Menangis dalam diam disana. Sehun bisa mendengarnya, meski sangat lirih namun ia tahu Jongin kini tengah terluka. Dan itu karena dirinya.

Sehun mengusap punggung Jongin, menenangkan kekasihnya, berusaha menyakinkan jika semua baik-baik saja. "Jangan takut. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, aku tak akan pergi kemanapun jika bukan kau sendiri yang memintannya."

Dan berakhirlah siang itu dengan pelampiasan hasrat mereka masing-masing. Jongin memang sering berbuat kasar pada Sehun, namun ia selalu memperlakukan Sehun secara lembut saat bercinta. Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun selalu nyaman berada di sisinya. Dibalik sikap dingin yang mampu membekukan sesuatu yang ada disekitarnya, masih ada setitik kehangatan tersembunyi yang tersimpan di lubuk hatinya. Dan Sehun sangat beruntung hanya dirinya yang bisa mengetahuinya. Hanya dirinya seorang.

.

—**Excessive Love—**

.

"Morning _princess_."

Kecupan ia daratkan di dahi pemuda cantik yang masih mengerjapkan matanya. Sehun mengucek(?) pelan matanya saat Jongin membuka tirai balkon mereka hingga membuat cahaya matahari menerobos masuk ke indera penglihatannya. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat sosok Jongin yang kini masih berdiri disana seraya tersenyum lebar dipagi ini hanya untuk dirinya.

"Apakah aku setampan itu, hingga kau tak berkedip melihatku?"

Sehun segera menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Jongin semakin terkikik melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya. Ia hampiri Sehun yang masih setia menyembunyikan tubuh polosnya di bawah selimut putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"Saatnya sarapan pagi. Kemarin kau melewatkan makan malam, aku tak mau kau sakit."

Dengan pelan Jongin menyingkap selimut Sehun. Ia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang masih memerah kini dengan bibir yang dimajukan beberapa centi.

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku?"

Sehun masih setia menatap selimutnya, ia terlalu malu untuk memandang Jongin.

"Kau terlihat nyenyak sekali. Lagipula aku suka memandangi wajah cantikmu saat tertidur." Goda Jongin seraya menyingkap selimut Sehun hingga terpampang jelas tubuh kekasihnya yang polos tersebut.

"Yakk, apa yang kau lakukan idiot!" bentak Sehun namun sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh Jongin.

"Saatnya pergi ke kampus. Aku tak mau kita terlambat dan berakibat kau dihukum oleh dosen _killer_ mu itu."

Sehun hampir lupa jika ada mata kuliah pagi ini dengan Heechul _seonsaengnim_. Dosen bermulut pedas yang dikenal dengan hukuman spektakulernya mampu membuat Sehun segera beranjak dari ranjang tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di area belakangnya.

"Akhh!" desisnya pelan.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Jongin khawatir. Ia merasa bersalah kini, seharusnya ia tak meminta Sehun melayaninya sampai puas kemarin. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Jongin butuh menenangkan pikirannya, dan layaknya heroin, hanya Sehunlah yang bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Ne, aku tak apa. Tapi, aku belum mengerjakan tugasku!" panik Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum melihat raut wajah ketakutan Sehun yang begitu lucu dimatanya. "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengerjakannya semalam." Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan memakaikan _bathrope_ ditubuhnya.

"Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas 'kegiatan' kemarin. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera mandi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Bisik Jongin seduktif hingga berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang.

"Apa perlu bantuan?" tanya Jongin saat melihat cara berjalan Sehun yang aneh.

"Ti-tidak, ak-aku bisa sendiri." Jawab Sehun malu-malu seraya mempercepat langkahnya.

Beginilah yang selalu terjadi setiap paginya. Jongin akan bangun lebih awal, membereskan semua hal akibat 'kegiatan panas' mereka, membangunkan Sehun dengan ciuman sayang di kening, dan menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Terkadang Sehun berpikir jika bukan Jongin yang seorang tuan muda disini, melainkan dirinya.

Lima belas menit setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Sehun segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Di ranjang sudah ada pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Jongin untuk dipakainya ke kampus hari ini. Sehun merasa bukan 'calon istri' yang baik jika menikah dengan Jongin nanti.

"Bodoh, tentu saja bukan. Aku ini _namja_, dan setelah menikah nanti aku akan jadi _suami_ dan bukan _istri_." Gumamnya.

"Sepertinya 'calon istriku' ini sedang melamun hm—"

Sehun tersentak saat merasakan lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin menjilat tetesan air yang masih ada di lehernya.

"Jika seperti ini terus, aku tak bisa bertanggung jawab jika 'milikku' terbangun dan meminta dipuaskan."

Sehun langsung saja melepas tangan Jongin di perutnya. "_Andwae_! Baiklah aku berganti pakaian dulu."

Jongin kembali tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sehun di kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu, Jongin mengerling nakal dan menjilati bibirnya sendiri seraya menatap tubuh Sehun. "Sarapan sudah siap, cepatlah keluar baby."

"Yakk, jangan mengintip." Teriak Sehun menutupi tubuhnya. _Bodoh sekali kau Oh Sehun, bahkan Jongin sudah berkali-kali atau hampir setiap hari melihat tubuh polosmu_, rutuknya dalam hati.

.

—**Excessive Love—**

.

Sampai di kampus, Jongin selalu mengantar Sehun sampai di depan kelasnya. Menghadiahi setiap orang yang dengan _deathglare_ karena berani menatap Sehunnya. Oleh sebab itulah tak ada yang berani mendekati Sehun, mereka takut jika Jongin akan membunuh mereka dengan tatapan menusuknya. Hanya sebagian orang saja yang tidak takut dengan sikap dingin Jongin dan berani mendekati Sehun. Mereka adalah Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Lagi pula tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk menjauhi Sehun karena Jongin, sebab sebelum Jongin mengenal Sehun, merekalah yang mengenal Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"Istirahat nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

Jongin mendaratkan kecupan kilat tepat di bibir Sehun sebelum pergi ke kelasnya. Sehun hanya bisa menutupi rona merah di kedua pipinya setiap merespon tindakan sang kekasih yang tidak kenal tempat tersebut.

Sesampai di bangkunya, Sehun mengobrol dengan Baekhyun seraya menunggu dosen _killer_-nya masuk.

Sementara di kelas lain, Jongin sudah duduk di kursinya, ia mengeluarkan buku untuk mata pelajaran pertama. Beginilah keseharian Jongin, setibanya di kelas ia lebih memilih diam daripada mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya untuk menunggu dosen datang.

"Jongin, aku dengar kau menyeret Sehun dari Café kemarin."

Namja tiang listrik blasteran Kanada menghampiri bangku Jongin. Selama kuliah, hanya Kris yang tahan dengan sikap angkuh Jongin. Karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua sama. Mereka sulit percaya orang yang mau berteman dengan mereka hanya karena materi semata. Di kelas, mungkin hanya Kris teman Jongin.

Jongin masih diam, lebih memilih untuk membaca bukunya daripada menjawab pertanyaan pemuda _blonde_ tersebut.

"Mungkin aku tak berhak berkata seperti ini. Tapi karena kau temanku, aku tidak mau kau menyesal nantinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Jongin cepat. Bahkan ia sudah meletakan bukunya di meja karena tersinggung dengan ucapan Kris.

"_Calm down_ bro—" Kris menepuk pundak Jongin untuk menenangkannya. Jongin mudah sekali emosi, sehingga Kris harus berhati-hati mengatakan maksudnya.

"Banyak mahasiswa disini yang menggosipkan kau dan Sehun. Kau terlalu _over protective_ dan posesif terhadap Sehun—"

"Aku tak peduli."

Kris mendengus kesal karena Jongin lagi-lagi memotong ucapannya. "Sebagai teman aku hanya bisa menyarankan untuk tidak terlalu mengekang Sehun. Bagaimanapun setiap orang punya dunianya sendiri. Kita tak bisa mengatur orang tersebut untuk selalu berada di dunia kita dan melakukan apa yang kita mau."

"Kau ingin aku melepas Sehun, begitu?"

Kris menghela nafasnya saat melihat Jongin sudah tersulut emosi. Buku yang ada di mejanya kini bahkan sudah lecek karena diremas olehnya.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, Sehun bukan boneka yang harus diatur oleh seseorang. Ia juga manusia, maka perlakukanlah dia selayaknya manusia. Sehun juga butuh kebebasan. Semakin kau mengekangnya terlalu lama, aku takut Sehun akan lelah dan berniat meninggalkanmu nantinya. Mungkin sekarang dia tak menjadikan masalah, tapi setiap orang pasti bisa berubah. Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku."

Kris beranjak dari kursi di samping Jongin dan melangkah menuju kursinya. Bel mata pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi, Kris bisa melihat jika dosen mereka akan segera tiba. Terlihat dari mahasiswa lainnya yang sibuk masuk ke kelas dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Selama seharian itupun Jongin tak fokus dengan mata kuliahnya. Ia masih memikirkan ucapan Kris tadi pagi. Ketakutan Jongin kini bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia bahkan segera pulang ke apartemen dan membatalkan acara jalan-jalannya dengan Sehun sepulang kuliah.

Di apartemen, Jongin bahkan tidak mau lepas dari Sehun. Ia selalu memeluk Sehun, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menonton film _horror_ kesukaan Sehun, dilanjut dengan film _action_. Ia baru melepas pelukannya saat Sehun ingin mandi.

Sehun sendiri tak curiga sama sekali dengan sikap Jongin yang terus menempelinya. Ia hanya berpikir jika Jongin ingin bermanja-manja dengannya.

"Hunnie, ponselmu berbunyi." Teriak Jongin dari arah dapur. Ia mempersiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun. Sementara Sehun kini tengah bermain PS di ruang tengah sambil menunggu makan malamnya siap. Maklumi saja, Jongin tak memperbolehkan Sehun menyentuh dapur setelah insiden mengerikan saat dirinya mencoba memasak disana.

"Ne, aku taruh dimana ya, ponselku?"

"Ada di meja makan." Teriak Jongin kembali.

Jongin tersenyum saat 'penyakit' kekasihnya mulai kambuh. Sehun sering melupakan hal-hal penting jika sudah serius akan sesuatu. Mungkin ia terlalu fokus bermain PS hingga lupa meletakan ponselnya di meja makan tadi.

'_Luhan hyung?'_ batin Sehun. Ia segera melangkah pergi dari meja makan setelah mengambil ponselnya. Sehun berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, memungkinkan Jongin untuk tidak mendengar percakapannya. Sehun takut jika Jongin marah nantinya.

"Dari siapa baby?"

"Dari Ji Hyo _saem_, aku angkat dulu ya."

Jongin curiga dengan tingkah laku Sehun. Tidak biasanya ia mengangkat telepon diluar jangkauan pendengaran Jongin. Karena biasanya Sehun selalu mengangkat ponselnya di dekat Jongin saat bersama dirinya.

Takut Sehun merahasiakan sesuatu darinya, Jongin bergegas menyusul Sehun setelah meletakan masakannya di meja makan.

"Mianhae Luhan _hyung_, aku tak bisa datang."

Jongin bersembunyi dibalik dinding kamarnya menguping pembicaraan Sehun. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat mendengar nama Luhan terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku takut Jongin marah. Sampaikan salamku untuk Baekki, ini pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke dua tanpaku. Nanti aku akan menghubunginya langsung."

Kepalan tangan Jongin merenggang seiring mengetahui isi pembicaraan Sehun dengan Luhan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena berpikir negatif tentang Sehun.

"Mwo! Ti-tidak perlu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa da—"

"Aishh!" Sehun meremat rambutnya saat Luhan dengan seenak jidat mematikan sambungannya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di apartemen, sementara dirinya sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya seharian ini.

"Mianhae Baekki!" gumamnya.

Jongin segera keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menuju meja makan. Ia berpura-pura menyiapkan piring agar Sehun tidak curiga.

"Duduklah, aku sudah menyiapkan piringmu."

Sehun tersenyum saat Jongin menarikan kursi untuk didudukinya. "Thank you, Jonginie." Sehun mencuri ciuman di pipi kiri Jongin.

"Your welcome baby." Jawab Jongin tersenyum lembut sebelum menduduki kursinya.

Selama makan malam, pikiran Sehun melayang kemana-mana. Luhan akan tetap menjemputnya meski ia sudah menolak. Yang menjadi masalahnya ialah, Luhan orang yang keras kepala. Ia tak akan pergi sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi.

Sehun sesekali melirik jam dinding yang ada di belakang Jongin. Pukul 07. 10 PM, mungkin lima menit lagi Luhan akan tiba di halaman apartemennya. Namun bagaimana caranya meminta izin Jongin untuk keluar menemui Luhan dan menyuruhnya pergi duluan ke pesta Baekhyun? Luhan sudah mematikan ponselnya setelah mengirimi dia pesan akan sampai di depan apartemennya pukul 07. 15 PM.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang kini nampak tak fokus memakan makan malamnya. "Apa tidak enak?"

"Ti-tidak ini enak sekali. Kau memang pintar memasak Jonginie." Jawabnya seraya memasukan beberapa sendok soup yang sudah dibuat Jongin secara tergesah-gesah hingga membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk-uhuk."

Jongin segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih kepada Sehun. Dengan hati-hati Jongin membantu Sehun meminumnya, sedangkan tangan lainnya menepuk punggung Sehun.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Ne, hanya tersedak biasa."

Jongin meletakan gelasnya, ia kembali teringat perkataan Kris tadi pagi. Sehun terlihat melamun dan tidak bahagia hari ini. Jongin sudah melontarkan kata-kata candaan saat makan tadi, namun Sehun hanya menimpalinya dengan senyum dan selalu memandang ke arah belakangnya.

Tangannya kembali terkepal. Bayangan akan ucapan Kris yang mungkin benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Namun membayangkan Sehun lelah hingga berakhir memilih untuk meninggalkannya adalah ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Ia berlutut di depan kursi yang diduduki Sehun. kedua tangan bergetarnya meraih kedua tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat. Sehun terkejut melihat tingkah laku Jongin, namun kepalanya penuh tanda tanya besar saat ini. Apa dirinya telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan hingga Jongin bersikap demikian?

"Pergilah, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Temanmu Baekhyun lebih membutuhkanmu saat ini."

Mata Sehun membulat mendengarnya. Bagamaina Jongin bisa tahu akan hal ini?

"Jo-Jongin, apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun malam ini. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk menemanimu seharian ini?!"

Sehun berusaha menegakan tubuh Jongin untuk bangkit dari posisi berlututnya.

Jongin mendongak, menatap kedua mata Sehun secara langsung. Sehun terkejut saat melihat mata tajam namun lembut saat menatapnya kini berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tak apa. Asalkan kau berjanji untuk segera pulang setelah pestanya usai."

Jongin tersenyum dan meraih wajah Sehun untuk menatapnya. Tangan kanannya mengusap pipi halus tersebut. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia menggenggam kedua tangan lentik kekasihnya.

Sehun terdiam. Hidup setahun bersama Jongin, membuat Sehun secara langsung bisa memahami maksud Jongin. Sehun tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya. Sehun sungguh sangat bahagia, penantiannya kini tak sia-sia. Harapan yang sudah ia pendam dalam-dalam kini sudah mulai terlihat hasilnya.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan segera memeluk tubuh Jongin yang masih berlutut. "Aku akan segera pulang setelah pestanya selesai. Aku berjanji." Pelukan Sehun semakin mengerat seraya mengucapkannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun dengan tak kalah eratnya pula.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hubungannya dengan Jongin. Sehun diperbolehkan keluar malam tanpa dirinya. Sehun sangat bahagia, karena dengan demikian, Jongin sudah mulai percaya kepadanya.

**—**

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Apakah Jongin memarahimu?" Ucap Luhan yang sudah bersandar di mobilnya menunggu kedatangan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Dia mengizinkanku, dengan syarat aku tak boleh pulang terlalu malam." Dan dengan begitu Sehun memasuki mobil Luhan setelah pintu penumpang dibukakan oleh pemiliknya.

Sebelum melangkah ke sisi kemudi. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap balkon apartemen Sehun. Ia tahu jika kini Jongin pasti melihatnya darisana.

"Bersenang-senanglah Hunnie, aku menunggumu."

Berlebihankah Jongin jika bersikap demikian? Semua akan terasa masuk akal jika menyebut kata cinta di dalamnya. Jongin sadar akan hal itu. Cintanya dengan Sehun yang begitu besar hingga membuatnya buta akan sikap _over protective_ nya. Dan karena cintanya yang terlalu dalam, ia takut Sehun akan pergi meninggalkannya. Namun cinta perlu kebebasan. Dan Jongin berusaha untuk belajar akan hal itu. Mengusir pikiran negatifnya dan mencoba mempercayai Sehunnya.

Dan akhirnya malam itu, Jongin hanya bisa memandang kepergian mobil Luhan yang membawa kekasihnya tersebut hingga menghilang tertelan kegelapan malam. Jongin memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum. Dalam hati ia terus merapalkan mantra untuk mempercayai Sehun. Sehun mencintainya. Jika tidak, sudah dari dulu Sehun akan meninggalkannya karena sikap _over_nya. Namun Sehun tidak melakukannya. Untuk itulah Jongin percaya, jika Sehun akan menjaga diri hanya untuknya.

.

**The End**

* * *

A/N : Bagaimana rasanya? Jeruk or Strawberry? *dijitak* Bdw, lagi bingung mencari namja untuk diselipkan dalam hubungan KaiHun. Kris, Chanyeol, Tao dan Luhan sudah pernah. Ada saran?

Oh ya, minta do'anya ya chingudeul. Semoga minggu depan bisa menjalankan UAS dengan lancar. /\

Ciao~

12/6/2014


End file.
